For in the end drug always come back
by fishkace
Summary: Naruto and the group go to Hogwats to protect one Harry Potter, but there is more to Naruto pass then even his friends know. drug, murder and might have sex. Naruto/ Harry Potter cross
1. Chapter 1

hello and welcome top this newly beta and as shuch readable, it mostly about the other rocy 9 trying to fine out what Naruto is hiding thought it might not be to hard for you to work out,

i own nothing but the plot itself

CH1

Luck is what many would call it, however Naruto would say that it's skill. Here he was, sitting next to Harry Potter, a black hair boy with bright green eyes and a little lightning scar on his forehead.

He had been left with Shikamaru since the others filed into another compartment. He had become quite attached to Shikamaru lately; you wouldn't see one without the other. They even lived together. People made up many different reasons for this: the most common being that they were boyfriends.

Well Naruto was gay and Shikamaru did care for him, but that had nothing to do with it. No simply put: Shikamaru had Naruto's drug.

Now drug are bad and Naruto doesn't like them, he love them, but with underlying hate. He could stop, but it was a magical drug that if you stop doing it you die, Of course, there was spell and stuff to stop this and it not like he doesn't have a big fox in him which would keep him alive anyway.

None of which needed to be known by the Hokage. All she needed to know was that if he stop he would die and where to get them.

Coming back to the present, he and Shikamaru were sitting with Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Life was good. He was talking like a madman to his 'new friends', for they will all be friends. It's quite hard not to be friends with someone who forces it down your throat. Naruto stopped his rant on nothing to look at Shikamaru.

"Why are you taking that out Sh-" This is when Shikamaru put the damp cloth around Naruto nose and mouth. Naruto's world when black. Shikamaru let Naruto fall to the floor.

"Chloral hydrate." Shikamaru said as he looked to the others. "It's time for Naruto's nap... Troublesome."

* * *

When Naruto work up an hour after being drugged, he saw green snot-like things everywhere, but the floor and his back were clean. Everyone else was cover in it, but he was clean. He started laughing.

Naruto was laughing for a long time and when Cho came in, he laughed more. After Ginny had cleaned it all up, Naruto's laughter died down a little. He was on the floor again due to that damp cloth of shika.

* * *

-He had just woken up when Ron and Hermione entered. Naruto decided that he and Shikamaru would sit on the floor, or at least Shikamaru would. As soon as Shikamaru was sitting, Naruto sat in his lap and snuggles back into Shikamaru with a big smile.

"I'm starving" said Ron, thanking Naruto for the seat and try hard not to notice the very gay scene in front of him. To deal with the gay scene and his starvation, he grabbed one of Harry chocolate frogs.

"Well, there are two fifth-year Prefects from each house." said Hermione. She thanked Naruto as well, taking a lot of interest in the gay scene in front of her, along with the people in the scene. "There's a boy and girl from each year."

Ginny also enjoyed the scene, Naruto was just so cute and looked so good in the arms of the taller male.

"And guess who's Slytherin Prefect?" said Ron, still not looking at Naruto.

"Malfoy" Harry replied. Naruto flinch, which did not go unnoticed by Luna, Hermione and Shikamaru.

"'Course." said Ron. bitterly.

Hermione went on taking about the Prefects throughout the train ride, until the door open a third time. Harry look around to see Draco

smug face fall into anger and jealousy.

"Naruto, what are you doing here in _his _arms and near a mudblood?" He all, but hissed.

"Uh...well you see... It's not what it look like-." said a flushed Naruto.

"Then what is it?" Naruto got off Shikamaru's lap and left the compartment, pushing Crabbe and Goyle other like then were teddy bears. The last thing Harry and the other heard, as Naruto left while pulling Draco behind him was: "I can explain everything."

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Yea Naruto doesn't seem the type to know, never mind talk, with Malfoy." Everyone looked at Shikamaru. "Not my place to say… troublesome,"

_Naruto came in after they had finish changing with a big smile and wearing his school uniform. He slipped in and almost fell on Ginny. Shikamaru was up and forcing Naruto to look him in the eye. "Shikamaru let go." Naruto said quietly and slurred.

"_Are you high, Naruto?_" asked Shikamaru in his native tongue.

"_No…maybe a little._" Naruto seemed to be a little more sure of himself now.

"_I leave you alone for half a hour and you get high and fucked. I thought you said he was bad for you. He is evil and yet the first time you see him you go and fuck him. Is he going to be a problem, will you go off and fuck this mission up just for sex and drugs?" _Shikamaru ranted.

"_I'm not that bad," _Naruto said.

"_Tell me then, does Draco take this shit?"_ asked Shikamaru

"_I fucking hope not, he could die!" _exclaimed Naruto.

"_And yet he's happy to give it to you. I don't want to see you with him again, that's final." _ended Shikamaru.

"Yes mum." The other sat and look confused.

As they left the train, the first years and exchange students were called to the boats. Naruto and Shikamaru went with six other Japanese looking people. There was a girl with pink hair and green eyes, one with white eyes and dark hair and one with longish blond hair. There were also 3 boy: one looked scurfy, one was fat and the other had somehow gotten a school uniform with a hood and a collar which coved half his face.

After the train ride, Harry had met and had somewhat became friends with Naruto. Little did he know it was not the first time they had met.

* * *

there you go noe dances like a rabbit,

also thank to kittyore9 for betaing it,


	2. scream little piggy'but i'm a hat

hello and welcome top this newly beta and as shuch readable, it mostly about the other rocy 9 trying to fine out what Naruto is hiding thought it might not be to hard for you to work out,

i own nothing but the plot itself

CH2

_**In times of old when I was knew**_

_**And Hogwarts barely started**_

_**The founders of our noble school**_

_**Thought to never be parted:**_

_**United by a common goal,**_

_**They had selfsame yearning**_

_**To make the world's best magic school**_

_**And pass along their learning.**_

"_**Together we will build and teach!"**_

_**The four good friends decided**_

_**And never did they dream that they**_

_**Might someday be divided,**_

_**For were there such friends anywhere**_

_**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**_

_**Unless it was the second pair**_

_**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw**_

_**So how could it have gone so wrong?**_

_**How could such friendships fail?**_

_**Why, I was there and so can tell**_

_**The whole sad sorry tale.**_

_**Said Slytherin, "We'll just teach those whose ancestry is purist."**_

_**said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest."**_

_**said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name,"**_

_**said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot, and treat them just the same."**_

_**These differences caused little strife**_

_**When they first came into light,**_

_**For each of the four founders had**_

_**A house in which they might **_

_**Take only those they wanted, so,**_

_**For instance, Slytherin**_

_**Took only pure-blood wizards**_

_**Of great cunning, just like him,**_

_**And only those of sharpest mind**_

_**Were taught by Ravenclaw**_

_**While the bravest and the boldest**_

_**Went to daring Gryffindor.**_

_**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**_

_**And taught them all she knew,**_

_**Thus the Houses and their founders**_

_**Retained friendships firm and true.**_

_**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**_

_**For several happy years,**_

_**, but the discord crept among us**_

_**Feeding on our faults and fears.**_

_**The house that, like pillars four,**_

_**Had once held up our school,**_

_**Now turned upon each other and,**_

_**Divided, sought to rule.**_

_**And for a while it seemed the school**_

_**Must meet an early end,**_

_**What with duelling and with fighting**_

_**And the clash of friend on friend**_

_**And at last there came a morning**_

_**When old Slytherin departed**_

_**And though the fighting then died out**_

_**He left us quite down hearted.**_

_**And never since the founder four**_

_**Were whittled down to three**_

_**Have the Houses been united**_

_**As they once were meant to be.**_

_**And now the Sorting Hat is here**_

_**And you all know the score:**_

_**I sort you into Houses**_

_**Because that is what I'm for,**_

_**, but this year I'll go further.**_

_**Listen closely to my song:**_

_**Though condemned I am to split you**_

_**still I worry that it's wrong,**_

_**Though I must fulfill my duty**_

_**And must quarter every year**_

_**still I wonder whether sorting**_

_**May not bring the end I fear:**_

_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**_

_**The warning history shows,**_

_**For our Hogwarts is in danger**_

_**From external, deadly foes**_

_**And we must unite inside her**_

_**Or we'll crumble from within**_

_**I have told you, I have warned you...**_

_**So let the sorting now begin.**_

Naruto stood with the rest of the group in the back line of student waiting to be sorted. The rest of the school was taking the time to laugh at the new students which jumped when the hat started to sing. This included all , but one exchange student.

Naruto who had known of the hat just feared what it may find in his head. Plus he had never completely got ride of his fear of ghost.

"Welcome everyone!" said Dumbledore, "Some of you may have noted the new students that are to old to be first year. They are exchange students from Japan and they will be sorted into are fifth year. I know all of us will give them a warm welcome. You will all remember that even though there are many differences between us, neither of us is right or wrong and we should take the time to learn about their ways as they learn about our. Now let the sorting begin." finished Dumbledore.

And so the sorting began. After some time and many people who have nothing to do with the plot, we get to Naruto, the first of the exchange students to be sorted.

Naruto sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. There was a scream which echoed around the Great Hall as the hat jump off Naruto head and flop to the ground. To say the school was shocked would be an understatement. Never had the hat scream, let alone jump of a child's head. Naruto big smile flickered, but held fast.

"You could have warned me." said the hat as it was pick up, "I did not know someone could go though so much suffering, let alone a child." It sighed, and Naruto big smile lost a couple of teeth.

The hat did not like saying that. What is in one's mind is theirs alone, however this would stop all question about what had really scared him. Of course, it was also true and would stop a lot of question about his past, the pain of his childhood.

"Right, we waiting for me to be put back on," said the hat in a somewhat shaky voice.

-In Naruto's head-

"Nice save." said Naruto, who had pick up on the hat's thinking.

"Thanks."

"**Finally,**** someone I can scare! I have be in here for so long and the damn brat has never been scared of me, but you scream like a little girl! It's a pleasure to meet you."** said the big, laugh fox who sat on an arm chair.

"Should he not be on the other side of the bars?" said the hat.

"No. He's allowed anywhere he can go, which is in my mind. The cage is now just his bedroom." said Naruto in a matter-of-fact way.

"Right, well let see then shall we? You, Naruto, have been a very naught boy, but I see you are somewhat trying to get back online so to speak. Smart though you hide it, so I guess Ravenclaw is out. Hufflepuff is a big no-no. Slytherin, well, how does 'supreme ruler of all' sound to you, Naruto?" the hat asked.

"It sound great, but something tell me that it not right." Naruto, look down a little knowing that was wrong to want to rule over everything.

A leader should be for the people, not rule over them, but work with them for the better of all.

"And so I can't sent you down the path you are fighting to get off, so there goes Slytherin."

-In the Great Hall (Harry POV)-

"_**Gryffindor!" **_said the hat.

"It took it about bloody time." said Ron.

Harry had to throw his picture of Naruto away. He had Naruto with two loving parents, caring brothers and sisters, lot of friend and overall loved by everyone. The perfect life of someone who wouldn't know what suffering was,yet the hat did not even flinch with the suffering he had gone through, so what had happened to get that reaction for the hat?

Harry looked at Naruto again as he came and sat by them. His blonde wild hair, his blue eye which shone with happiness, the whisker-like scars, which made him the cutest thing Harry had ever seen. Then it hit him, scars, he should have seen it sooner. Why would a boy have scars? Sure they look good on Naruto, but still.

Harry looked at the rest of Naruto. His hands were free of arm, and he now noticed that the neck of his jumper came right up to his chin. The rest of his body was covered, so he couldn't see if there was anything else. Shikamaru was up next. And of course he when to Gryffindor with Naruto. Next came the pink hair girl, named Sakura who went to Ravenclaw. The boy with the hood, which he still had up, who was call Shino went the Ravenclaw. The girl called Hinata, who had pure white eyes, and the large boy name Choji got sorted into Hufflepuff. The last two went to Gryffindor and were called Kiba, who had a small puppy resting on his head and Ino, who had long blonde hair.

* * *

right there you go reviwe and stuff you know you want to

also thank to kittyore9 for betaing it,


	3. it not what it look like he just warm

hello and welcome top this newly beta and as shuch readable, it mostly about the other rocy 9 trying to fine out what Naruto is hiding thought it might not be to hard for you to work out,

i own nothing but the plot itself

CH3

To say Harry was shocked would an understatement, but he was not alone. Even Kiba was taken aback a little. Naruto body was riddled with scars 100's or 1000's of them. Harry knew that no-one could survive some of them. There was one which looked like his head had been cut off and another went straight through his heart. There were plenty of others which looked painful and some on his wrist which looked self-inflicted.

Kiba was not as shock as the others. Even though he had never see Naruto without a top on (and had no want to), but he had be told by those that had that it was remarkable that he was alive. He had thought Naruto was really thin or something, not that he had his heart rip out or his head cut off. Thought as kiba tought about he knew that the scar over the hart came form that ungrateful Uchiha. However there was one thing that Kiba was… well not shocked, but confused about. Naruto had a small, white collar. Nothing confusing about that, but this was a seal, a seal used on prisoner which shocked them if they started a fight or something. Why would the Hokage have a seal like that put on Naruto? It had to have been the Hokage because it was joined with a blood seal which only the Hokage could lock and open. However the seal could be activated by any one who knew how, which were the prison guards and ANBU.

Naruto ignored the others and once again shocked everyone, but Shikamaru as he simply ignored his bed but instead got in to share with Shikamaru and snuggled his head into Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru in turn wrapped his hand around Naruto's waist. The rest decide not asked, but to just get in there own bed and sleep.

* * *

Naruto was of course the first to wake and was down in the Great Hall before most, however there was one other person there. Draco Malfoy, who sat at the Slytherin table, waved Naruto over. Naruto skips his way over to him.

"Hey Dracy. How was your night?" he said as he sat opposite Draco.

"Why were you put in Gryffindor?" Draco hissed when he got to the last word. "You should be with me! Why are you even here? I though they kill you." Draco showed a bit of his sadness in his voice towards the end.

"Dracy, Don't be like that…," Naruto looked down at his feet.

"Do you know how worried and scared I was when they caught you! I cried for a weak when I heard you had been executed. Why didn't you even write to say you were alive?" asked Draco

"I couldn't…," started Naruto

"And why not?" asked Draco

"Naruto," said a new voice. Draco and Naruto looked up to see Shikamaru, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Naruto look a bit scared at being found like this by Shikamaru.

"I got to go Drac. I'll see you around." said Naruto.

"You would choose him over me?" said a jealous Draco. Naruto turned to him and said something which only Draco could hear. Draco seemed to let it go, as Naruto came to meet them. He then looked down like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"_I thought I said not to go near him!" _said Shikamaru. averting back to Japanese.

"_I was just being polite." said an upset Naruto._

"_I would have never thought you were this weak, to run back to a bastard like him." _

"_I'm sorry Shikamaru." _

"_No your not. Come on." _he said as he walked other to the Gryffindor table, Naruto at his heals like a kicked puppy. The others decided to just leave it for now.

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of magic, Double Potions, Divination and Double Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

"Not all that bad. I mean we could have had a whole day of getting kill over and over..." said Naruto as if talking for experienced.

"Well…" said Ron., "when you put it like that…"

* * *

The day was going well so far. Naruto spent History of Magic attached to Shikamaru's arm, muttering about freaky dead things. Harry guessed he didn't like the ghosts that much.

Potions saw a new Snape: one who spent the lesson checking whether Naruto was keeping to the book and not experimenting. Harry was very interested in Naruto's past as was, for it would seem now that not only was he 'friends' with Malfoy, Snape knew him also.

Divination and Harry teamed up with Naruto to see if he could find some thing more out about Naruto. Dreams were what they were meant to be talking about, but Naruto's were nightmares of random scenes: some where he was the victim and others were he was the offender, but all were scenes of horror. And by the end, Harry had a good idea of where some of the scare came from.

"Good afternoon, class!" Umbridge chirped with all the sickeningly sugar-sweetness she was capable of. This wasn't how she started. No, the first thing she did was insult Naruto and tell him to leave and not come back, which Naruto did after get a circular thing from Shikamaru and shouting 'Fuck you psycho Bitch'.

"Tut, tut," Umbridge said."_That _won't do, now will it? I would like you to reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." The class chanted back in a perfect drone.

"There, now! That wasn't too difficult, was it? Now, wands away, quills out, please."

Umbridge withdrew her own wand from her bag and tapped the blackboard with it. Across the board appeared the words:

"**Defence Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles."**

"Now your teaching in this subject has been rather fragmented over the years, hasn't it?" Umbridge giggled. "So many teachers, and all

of whom seemed to stray from a Ministry-approved curriculum. You're all far behind what we would have expected you to show in your fifth year. As a result, we will be following a structured, theory-centric, Ministry-approved course this year." She tapped the board. "Copy down the following."

_Course aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognizing situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

"Does everyone have a copy of 'A defensive Magical Theory' by Wilbert Slinkhard?" A few people in the room muttered affirmative words. "I think we'll try that again. When I asked you a question, I should like you to reply either 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge. So, I repeat, does everyone have a copy of 'A defensive Magical Theory' by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Good! Please turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Shikamaru sat and looked like he was reading. 'A teacher who made reading as a lesson can't teach.' he thought to himself. He already hated her because of the Naruto thing earlier. There was total silence, then the rest of the class had started to noticed Hermione's hand, and so Umbridge could ignore her no longer.

"Did you have a question on the chapter, dear?" She asked.

"Not on the reading, no." Hermione stated clearly.

"Well, we're all on the book at the moment, dear, so I would like you to hold any of your other questions until the end of the class."

"It's a question about your course aims."

"And you are…?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think if you read the course aims over again, you'll find that they're quite clear."

"I have read them over. , but I haven't seen anything in them about _using_ defensive spells."

"I can't imagine a situation arising in my classroom that would give you the need to use a defensive spell. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class, are you Miss Granger?"

"We're not using magic?" Ron yelled. 'And so it starts.' thought Shikamaru. Naruto had said this class would end with Harry in detention, let's see if he was right.

"Students will raise their hands in my class, Mr.-"

"Weasley." Ron put his hand into the air, but Umbridge smiled and turned her back on him. However, now Hermione and Harry's hands were raised.

Umbridge glanced at Harry, but then addressed Hermione again.

"Did you have something else, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor. Surely the point of defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

There was something to be said about this woman's love for the Ministry.

"No, but-!"

"Then I hardly think that you are one to decide what the point of my class is. Wizards of much higher intelligence than you have made the approved curriculum, and you will be learning defensive spells in a safe, secure, risk-free way-"

"It would hardly be risk-free if we are attacked!" said Harry. Umbridge just ignored him in favour of another hand.

"And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas. It's like what Harry said., If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"Do you expect to be attacked during my class?"

"No, but-"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed. Not to mention," She gave a cruel little laugh here, "dangerous half-breeds, in which Dumbledore has yet another in this year." She say off handedly. "You have been exposed to complex spells inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you could be subjected to dark attacks every other day-"

"No we haven't!" Hermione protested.

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!" Hermione clenched her jaw and put up her hand. Umbridge just turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, but _on_ you-"

"Yeah, well, he turned out to be a maniac, now didn't he?" Dean interjected.

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!"

"Now…is the view of the Ministry that theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which,

after all, is what school is all about. and your name is?"

"Parvati Patil. And isn't there a practical section on our examination? Aren't we supposed to be able to show that we can do the counter-curses and other things?"

"If you study the theory hard enough, there's no reason why you shouldn't be able to perform the spells perfectly during controlled exam conditions."

"So we will never get to practice them beforehand."

"I repeat- As long as you have studied the theory hard enough-!"

"And what good will _theory_ be in the real world?" said Harry. loudly

"This is school, Mr. Potter. Not the real world."

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" Harry continued.

"there's nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter. Who do you imagine would want to attack children such as yourselves?" Harry adopted a mockingly thoughtful expression.

"Maybe Voldemort?"

There was a dead silence. Everyone in the class stared at Harry, many in horror. Umbridge broke the silence first. She was not smiling.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Umbridge looked around at her students with an odd look in her eyes. "I want to make something quite plain to you all." She whispered. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned. This… Is… A… Lie!"

"It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him!" Harry protested furiously.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. My office, tomorrow, five o' clock." Umbridge said softly, showing no trace of anger. "This is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are in no danger from any dark or dangerous forces. If you are frightened about this, come speak to me. If someone is spreading lies about any dark wizards returning, please tell me. I am here to help. Now please return to your reading."

Harry stood up.

"Harry, _no!_" Hermione hissed, trying to grab the back of his robes and pull him down again. Harry wouldn't be moved.

"So according to you and the Ministry, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" The dead silence was back.

Umbridge did not look pleased at all.

"Cedric Diggory's death," She said in her quietest voice, "was a tragic accident."

"It was murder and you know it!"

For a moment, everyone waited with bated breath. They all expected Umbridge to do something extreme, like curse him or shriek at him. Instead, however, she turned on her heel and strode up to her desk, sitting down and pulling out a piece of pink parchment paper.

"Come here, Mr. Potter, dear. I want you to take this to Professor McGonagall."

voice said, looking at the scene.

* * *

i know pittey much copyed form book but hay it as importas in the book so i could read leve it out

also thank to kittyore9 for betaing it,


	4. fucking psyco bitch

well have just copy the same thing for the last three i will just say this im sure thought you have read shadow of darkness will see the simaraldy this is the story which shadow of darkness came form you see so they have the same back story but will hopfuly end very differently

CH4

The trio found themselves alone in the common room with Naruto near them who was reading in the corner. He had a small smile on his face.

"What are you reading?" asked Hermione as she came and sat with him, leaving the other two to finish their homework. He looked up with a dazed look in his not quite round pupils that were still a bit dilated. Of course, they were not as bad as they had been when they found him after DADA when he seemed to be really, really happy to see them.

"It a story," he said., "it about a man who has as a choice, he can save the person he has come to love or watch them die," he looked some what sad as he said this.

"Well surely there's only one choice: to save her." Hermione was starting to like this story. She had the idea of a big man running to save her from some evil man playing in her head.

"Yes, but to save her, he has to kill his family and then live as an outcast." This dampened Hermione's spirit a little. "But what is worse is that the person he loves is meant to never know. _She_ will think that he murdered his family for nothing more than fun."

"That's sad. Does she ever find out the truth?" Hermione was now interested in the blonde boy as much as the book. Every time Naruto look at her she saw guilt and self-hatred in his clear, blue eyes.

"Yes, and they meet up soon afterwards, but I haven't written more then that." he said.

"So your writing it yourself?" asked Hermione.

"A hobby I got from my old sensei. Well, off to bed before Shikamaru complains." Naruto said as he got up. He gave a small bow to Hermione and a nod to Harry and Ron then left for the boys dorms. Hermione sat back down with Harry and Ron. "Naruto seems to be a nice boy."

"Yep and yet he is friend with Malfoy, which is just odd." commented Ron.

"Then there's his body, that's odd to." said Harry.

"No mate, that's scary. I don't even know what to think on what could have happened." said Ron.

"What to you mean?" asked Hermione in confusion.

"In one word: scars. In more detail: lots and lots of scars." said Ron.

"Sounds horrible." said Hermione.

"Some of them look quite recent too, along with some bruises." added Harry.

"You don't suppose his parents abuse him?" asked Hermione worry about the smaller boy.

"Maybe, thought you would think the authorities would have found out by now surely." said Ron.

"You be surprised, but didn't he say his parents died when he was born." said Harry.

"True, but what about another adult or foster parent?" said Hermione.

"If I'm right, he never had any, but I think he lives with Shikamaru. I think they're going out and there are abusive boyfriends." assumed Harry.

* * *

The weak went by and Harry when to his detentions, coming back with his knew scar getting worse and worse.

Hermione spent her time in the library with an unlikely, but welcome partner in Naruto who seem to like learning an awfully lot. He also spent his time with Hermione to see what they were up to in DADA, though it seemed to Hermione that he knew more about the subject than their knew teacher did away. Ron spent his time teaching Kiba why Quidditch is the best game in the world and have his ass given to him on a silver plater every time he played chess against Shikamaru.

The only odd thing was the knew students' wands. They were, in one word, 'beautiful'. Shikamaru's was just plain black with a little sparkle which shone in the light. Sakura's was pink and had little Sakura petals carved into the thin piece of wood. Shino's had little bugs crawling up his wand. Hinata's was a light shade of lavender and had little flowers of all types carved and painted with expert care. Choji's had different piece of food on his. Kiba's, of course, had dogs on it. Ino's had one big lily pattern on her purple wand.

Naruto's, however. stayed hidden behind his overly long sleeves which cover all 9'" of his wand and keep it hidden, so when he needs it, he can cast a spell effectively.

A weak when by, then two. Before long it was October the ninth and the boys of Gryffindor in the 5th year dorm were awaken by a scream. However they did not see much out of the ordinary, besides Naruto's feet disappearing under the bed he shared with Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed and roll off his bed so that he was kneeling, he looked up at the rest of the room occupants. "He'll be under there for some time, so you might as well try and sleep." he said and also disappeared under the bed to whisper comforting words to the frightened boy.

* * *

The morning after was the tenth and Naruto did not look good. He looked spent and exhausted. It was a Saturday and Naruto and Hermione had finish their work. They were going to the library to research something that Hermione had found. As they sat, Naruto tried to smile, which was hard because of what day it was and the fact he had to sit with books for a long time again. Naruto still didn't like sitting with books, it was boring, but he had promised himself that he and Hermione would be friends and he would do every thing she wanted to do. Why you may asked? Well that was a little secret that hopefully no one will ever know, even Hermione herself mostly Hermione. However nothing was to prepare him for this. Hermione had just put a big pile of book the first pile of which was entitled 'The Nine True Horrors Of The World'. Naruto couldn't help, but gasp at the nine-tailed fox snarling at Hermione. It was definitely Hermione, but not at Naruto. Naruto knew the snarling to be one of a 'back of' tone, used when protecting him or his kin. He had heard it a fair few amount of times when he had asked something the fox would rather not talk about.

"And what do you what to know about the nine tailed demons?" Naruto asked thought he was pretty sure of the answer.

"Well, there mentioned to be nearly unstoppable and indestructible. They're also evil, so I figured if I found out about them, so can V-Voldemort, and he might try to get them under his control." Hermione said as she sat down.

"How powerful do you thing the Dark Lord is?" Naruto asked.

"Well he's the most powerful wizard, besides Dumbledore, of today." said Hermione.

"That may be so, but the one-tailed Raccoon would kill him in second." said Naruto.

"Maybe, but there are many things he could give them for their help." said Hermione.

"You can't give something to someone who could take it more easily. The nine-tailed fox could wipe out the entirety of England in a weak." Naruto said as he started to flick through the first book, looking at the pictures.

"That doesn't even matter because the nine tiled fox is dead. He was kill 15 year ago. I really want to know how since it says that he was kill by only one man. I'm guessing he was a wizard using Avada Kedavra or something similar." said Hermione. who was going through one book with great interest.

After a while, Naruto said off-handedly. "The fox wasn't killed."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, now looking at him in shock.

"The fox couldn't be killed, so they sealed him away." Naruto explained.

"So where did they seal him away to? Why did they lie?" asked Hermione, wondering how he knew so much, especially since she knew none of this.

"It was necessary to protect the person they sealed it in." responded Naruto.

"And how do you know all this?" Hermione was watching Naruto. Naruto froze as she counted on. He surely told her way too much. Naruto looked up at Hermione and knew he should have watched what he had said. It was too late now though. Hermione saw him freeze and knew immediately how he knew.

"What is it like to live like that?" she asked. Naruto looked up at her, but faced down again with one single tear running down his face. He had never thought about how it was to live his life, he had just lived.

* * *

reviwe like or go runing in to tv and i meen into

also thank to kittyore9 for betaing it,


	5. Night are so fun for foxs

umm yaer about the big knife it was in her when i got here i just wiggle it about abit

CH5

"It doesn't matter what suffering I was put through when I was young. I more than made up for it in recent years." said Naruto looking at Hermione, again that guilty back full force in his eyes. "More importantly: we are perfectly safe from the tailed beast. Which is good to know for certain since not an awful lot of this info is of any use. It's mostly lies and a censored report." he finish seeing Hermione questioning look.

"Why would they lie so much?" asked Hermione, not really expecting an answer. She was therefore surprised to get an answer of more fact then opinion.

"It's what we do best: lie, cheat and sneak. It's the very thing our lives work on where my friends and I come from. It's the difference between live and death." Naruto was speaking completely unguarded now, seeing no point not to. Shikamaru would probably have a go at him later, but what the heck.

"You live in a very different place, don't you? But how can you be so sure that we are safe?" Hermione said, closing her book, and leaning forward, knowing that she probably shouldn't be hearing this.

"Most are sealed away inside humans, myself included. One is free and the other are all captured by a group know as the Akatsuki. They are the main problem. They would do anything to get me, but they are far away and will first want to get over there, the weeker ones. We are safe for now." Naruto leaned back and looked at Hermione with a small smile.

"What do these Akatsuki people do with the demons?" said Hermione., now looking at Naruto realising that this is the first time she has really seen Naruto. He was unguarded and just being himself.

"They seal them in some shrine of some sorts."

"So they would take it out of you then? So is that not a good thing, to free yourself from it?"

"Yes, beside the fact that it would be my death. Taking a demon out means only death for its holder."

"Then why do it?"

"Power." He looked at her seriously. "Tell me do you know how a wand works Hermione?"

"It controls and amplifies your magic."

" Yes, but mine doesn't, mine just control it. I have no need for it to amplify. Thanks to the fox, I have more magic than I could ever use. It's why I am so good in the lessons. All I need to do is control it and since the wand does that for me, it is easy enough."

"So, would they kill you for power?" said Hermione. in a sad tone.

"Definitely. Even some of my own neighbours would kill me because of fear or hate. Well, they can try all they like, they will never succeed in killing me."

"So that where the scars come from?"

"Mostly, I have gotten into many fights over the years. I have seen plenty of blood, and not all of the blood on my hands is my own."

"It must have been horrible for you!"

"You could say that... If you want the truth, I love it. To fight for you very life daily. To feel the cold hand of death on your shoulder. To see the light go out in your enemy eyes." Naruto said, watching as Hermione face got more horror struck. "Yes Hermione, we live in a very different world. In my world you would either have been killed or had killed by now... Don't look at me like that Hermione. It's all my choice and it only a job, a job that need doing like any other."

"A job, you have a job? And it's to kill people?" Hermione asked. She was truly was scared now. After all, she had become good friends with Naruto and there was always a glint in his eyes which was now obviously showing that he was here to kill someone. Maybe it was her. She couldn't see reason to kill, but why else would Naruto try his hardest to be friends with her?

"Yes. Now Hermione, remember that I shouldn't be talking about such thing. They don't happened and aren't real as far as anyone here is concerned. No one know where we truly come from besides Dumbledore, and that the way it should have stay. But I was too careless from the start now wasn't I? So don't tell anyone. There will be a price to pay if you do, for me and you. The only reason we're here is that Dumbledore wanted to make links between our two worlds. I suppose I painted quite a bad picture of our world haven't I? But it's not that bad really. It's just a world based on ninja or men for hire and that's what I am,"

"You're a ninja? So you just kill people for a living!"

"We do a lot more than that. In fact since it's a time of peace we haven't had many assassinations. No, mostly we are hired to protect travellers, take messages, weed gardens, or build homes and bridges. All we really are are over-trained handy men. It doesn't seem that bad if you look at it that way."

"No I suppose not, but it sounds like your not in school in your world."

"No we're not. we learn a lot at school But We prefer to do on the job learning mostly. When you pass the exams, you get split up into small 3 man squads with a sensei for each. This year will be a pleasant relief for us."

Hermione was once again won over by Naruto. Of course he wasn't here to kill someone. As he had said., they were in a time of peace. They did more, of what Hermione saw as, useful thing like building and helping old people. However was it really a time of peace? If Dumbledore wanted to make link, was it just for the sake of it or was there something more? After all, having a group of people who basally lived for war as an ally was a good move. "How come no one else knows were you came from?"

"Our lands are cut off from the rest of the world by some sort of magic barrier older than any records seem to go. However it does seem that even if no one knows, things still get from one side to the other."

"Why do you say that?"

"All of the tailed beasts are in our lands on the other side of the barrier, yet here we are in a school library with a pile of book about them in front of us. Now how is that possible, when the gap between the world only opened 3 year ago or 6 on this side? Our time seems to run slower in the barrier, so how would your side know about anything like this?"

Hermione would have loved to carry on this conversation, they was much more to learn. Of course, she knew it wasn't going to happened since Naruto was getting restless as he did almost at the same time every day. Soon, he would decide that it was time to go find Shikamaru, and, as if on cue, that is what he did. So Hermione follow him back into common room.

It was fair to say that Naruto's friends had soon seen the changes in Naruto. For instance, this morning when he had come down he looked awful: his hair untied and his clothes were just a pair of baggy trousers with a black top. His look was what you would of expect to find Naruto in the morning before his tip, but not after his return. For the first weak or two after his return, he keep to very normal ninja clothes, but after that he really gave up and just wore what ever he damn well liked. A few times he even won fights because the enemy (although all young and of low rank) couldn't fight a boy wearing a mini skirt and fish net stockings with some very sexy underwear. He was also openly gay though he may not say as much. It was no secret that he had many yaoi manga in his bedroom, which he didn't bother to hide. That and he did girlie things with girls. There were also two rumours which were the talk of the town. One was that he and Shikamaru were lovers. The other was that Naruto spent an awful lot of time and money down dark alleys and in back street clubs.

He was a very different Naruto and yet much the same as always. Naruto had mainly kept from wearing too girlie clothing at school. Of course, he wears a lot of female kimono, but that was about it. Though Kiba knew that Naruto did have the girl's school uniform in his closet. Of course, Kiba accepted this, and he accepted that Naruto could be calm. As he had seen him watching clouds or reading books, even before his trip he had his calm moments. But still he has looked at the wand in his hand twitching this way and that. He couldn't work out how Naruto was able to have patients to make the beautiful wand, the dogs carved so persistently with love and care. Naruto had sure changed thought Kiba. None of which Kiba really cared about. Naruto was his friend and a good friend whether he was wearing a skirt or not or whether he had long hair or not. However just because Kiba accepted it didn't mean he didn't worry. There was still something Naruto was hiding. Kiba didn't really know a lot of Naruto past, only meeting him in the academy, but he did know from Hinata that he had a hard childhood. Well ,Kiba thought, without a family it would be.

Naruto came into the common room with Hermione who when straight to Harry and had a conversation in which Harry left quickly to the dorm. As soon as he was back, he left the common room with Ron and Hermione.

Naruto mean while went straight to Shikamaru and saddled his lap. Naruto hand fished into one of Shikamaru pockets as he talked and then Naruto rolled off Shikamaru as Shikamaru made to slap him away, moaning about troublesome blonds disturbing his sleep. Naruto laughed and said thanks before he left moments after Harry and Co did. Kiba then decided it was a good time to have a walk also.

* * *

thank for read reviwe are all good

also thank to kittyore9 for betaing it,


	6. drug make Naruto what to play,

look an update also the other chapter have now been beta and a holfully more readable,

CH6

For the Golden Trio it seemed easy to follow Naruto. Well it would if you were invisible, thought Kiba, as he followed by his sense of smell and nothing more. He was glad he could smell them because it meant he was down air so Naruto wouldn't be able to smell him or the trio following him. As he dove into a small tower, he went up to the roof were he walked out and settled back into a walk. It was at this point that Kiba knew he would have to interfere with the Golden Trio. They stood by the door, stopping him from seeing Naruto, but worse they stood up wind from Naruto. Kiba quickly invaded the group, the trio managed to keep their surprise silent as Kiba moved them around the other side, until they were downwind. It was just in time though since Naruto had just looked up and was sniffing the air. Kiba was sure that if Naruto wasn't in his current state, he would have left the roof to go somewhere else, but Naruto couldn't be bother to wait any longer. He put the small case down in front of him with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Hermione to Kiba.

"Shh! He'll hear us!"whispered Kiba. Sure enough, Naruto looked up in their direction as he put a tie down by the case, and Kiba again had to thank Naruto's carelessness and restlessness, as once again Naruto decided to ignore it, and positioned to take of the shirt, revealing the scared chest which Hermione had to blush at, even with the difference in colour between the skin and scar tissue it was still a very slender and toned chest with mussel not commonly seen in the wizarding world. Naruto then wiggled his trousers down so they sat low on his hips.

Naruto rested one hand in a strange sign as the other was putting down a curved knife next to the tie and the case. He then said a word only Kiba knew "Kai!". At that simple word, Naruto changed: his nails grew into claws, his lips darkened to black, as well as the skin around his eyes were now also black, his eyes red with thin slit for the pupils, his ears grew long and furry (red with black tips), his hair was now long and flowed around on the floor behind him as a knew furry and soft looking tail swayed this way and that matching the ears in colour. His smile remained only now accompanied with a small fang slipping over his lip.

Naruto flexed his mussel before he took his claw and undid the bandage which covered his left forearm and let them fall. The inner part of the forearm was red raw, but it had black in it too. It was like black ink was seeping upward through Naruto skin. Naruto seemed to look at it in disgust before he pick up the knife. Now that Kiba looked at it, he could see it was a skinning knife and with a sicking horror he realized what Naruto was going to do and had to turn away as Naruto began to skin his own arm without a cry or look of pain. He just look like he was doing a daily tasked, like washing up or cooking dinner, and by the look of Naruto forearm and the red, raw skin this unfortunately was a daily chore.

The other three were horrified as they watched the thick layer of skin fall to the floor where Naruto seemed to set it on fire with nothing more than a look. He pull out some bandages and wrapped his arm back up.

Naruto then pick the tie up, wrapping it around his upper arm and tied it tight. He opened the case and took out a small needle. He looked at the liquid contents and then pushed the tip into a vein in his arm and watch with a small smile as the liquid entered him.

It wasn't long before Naruto's eyes dilated and Naruto was lost to the world, giggling away. Kiba decided it was about time to leave so motioned the other three to the door in the tower.

* * *

Kiba sat on a desk in a dusty classroom. "So what was that all about then?"

"Maybe we should be asking you that. He is an old friend of yours. How could you have not found out about this beforehand? Surely you must have guessed something was up!" Hermione said, worry obvious in her voice.

"Despite how it may seem, Naruto is a master hider. That especially goes for hiding feelings and secrets. If Naruto doesn't want someone to know, then they won't. We only caught him this time because he's getting too careless. That's what drugs do I suppose." Kiba said. He had always known Naruto was hiding stuff, most of the Rookie 9 knew that what you saw is what you got when it came to Naruto, but they all knew it was just a masked, there to stop his bad childhood from getting to him too much.

What Kiba just said had caught Hermione's attention. After all, Naruto had just told her a load of things he shouldn't have by accident, but if what Kiba said meant either Naruto wanted her to know, or he was really losing it. "So, why do you think Shikamaru would give drugs to Naruto? What could he be thinking?"

"Probably because he needed to." said Ron.

"Don't be stupid Ron! Why would he need to give anyone drugs?" Hermione snapped.

"It kinlin." said Ron "Once someone on it, its best to leave them on it."

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

"Well, kinlin is also called two way death." said Ron, becoming sad as he said this. "Either you keep taking it and in about 20 year you will slowly die, getting weaker and weaker beforehand, or worst you stop taking it, in which case you die painfully in a weak or two. If he got hooked somehow, then it's better if it's kept available for him."

"How do you know about of this?" Hermione was getting more and more worried. By the sound of it, there was little hope for the blond.

"It's not surprising you don't know about it. Apart for a story about six year ago in which a small amount was found somewhere in York, it hasn't been around for centuries. The only reason I know of it is because dad worked on the case at the time."

"So Naruto will only have 20 years? That would make him 34! Damn, how does he expect to become Hokage in that time." Kiba exclaimed.

"What's a Hokage?" Harry said.

"Oh, the leader of our village. It's his life goal to become the Hokage." Kiba said.

"Well, he may have less. We don't know how long he's be on it and we don't know how much he has had." Ron said.

"What to you mean?"Kiba said.

"Well, let's say he's been hooked on it for a year. That leaves 19 years. However, that's only if he's been on the amount that the hospital gives out. Say that he's been on it for a year and only just been caught. Well, then his live is cut down to say 17. However, lets say he got hooked around the time they found some in York. Well then 14 years are left and again if he's just been caught, then he may have 1-5 years left." Ron explained, which was most likely the smartest thing he ever said.

"How can we tell?" Hermione said.

"Not sure. I'm sure there will be a book on it in the forbidden section of the library."

"Uh and for the tails and stuff, not a word. You didn't see anything. Telling can only cause more harm than good."

* * *

It was hard for the Golden Trio to work on the Naruto thing since Naruto seemed so keen on helping Hermione out, but there chance came with an unfortunate cause. It was the 7th of November, and when Harry awoke, he thought it would be a normal day, but one look at Naruto's pale, yellowish face, chances that there were pain in those blue eyes, and he seem thinner. It didn't look like Naruto would make it to class today. It didn't really look to hopeful that he would make past today alive, Harry thought. Naruto whispered some stuff to Shikamaru and Shikamaru explained to Harry, "Naruto's a little ill today. Let's leave him to sleep. He will be better before you know it." As he said this, he leaned down and gave Naruto some pills and water. Naruto fell sleep quickly after that so Harry decided that the pills were most likely sleeping pills. The day still worked out like normal one though.

After dinner, Harry, Ron, Shikamaru and Kiba when to check up on Naruto. They found out that he was in much better health. He was still pale and weak looking, but the pain had gone from his eyes and he was no longer yellowish. After that, Harry, Ron and Kiba left to find Hermione, as Shikamaru had decided to stay with Naruto to give him something to cuddle. When they found Hermione, she was with the other exchange students who Kiba had told Hermione to gather.

"What did you what Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata as they enter a classroom.

"Well, I think we can all see that Naruto has not been the same since he came back with Jiraiya. Shikamaru and Naruto have been hiding things from us and it's about time we find out what."

"Is this really the time? Naruto is bed ridden." asked Hinata.

"That just means it's probably the only time we have. Shikamaru is occupied and we know where Naruto is, but by the look he be find by tomorrow." replied Kiba.

"Do we know what's wrong with him? It's not like him to be ill."

"I would have to say liver failure by the look and smell of it. Enough to kill a normal human." Kiba said., sitting on a desk.

"How is he recovering so fast? Surely he'll need to go to a hospital?"

"This Naruto we're talking about. He'll be fine by tomorrow. Now back on track. We, as in me and those three," Kiba pointed out the three wizards with a wave of his hand, "have found out that Naruto has be taking some type of drug."

"What! Who does he get them from?" asked Ino.

"At a guess, Shikamaru. We're guessing that he got hooked when he was out of the village and that Shikamaru now retrieving it."

"So that the reason he been acting odd!" Choji exclaimed.

"Partially, but there's more." said Kiba.

"What else is there?" asked Choji.

"Not too sure, I'm afraid, but one thing for sure is that Naruto has spent some time in this world and a lot of that with Draco, and I want to know how and why."

With it agreed to keep their eyes open, they retired to their respective common rooms. As the trio of wizards with Kiba and Ino entered the common room, Naruto was curled up in a ball in the arm chair in front of the fire still looking weak and ill, but at least he was nearer to a full recovery. And yet, there was something else in his eyes, a cross between regret and worry.

"How do you feel, Naruto?" asked Hermione.

"Not too bad. Can't complain since it was nothing more than I deserved." said Naruto in a subdued voice without even looking at Hermione. He didn't talk again. Shikamaru announces he and Naruto had to go to bed. Naruto just followed without a word.

"Harry, I thing you should go get some homework done."said Kiba.

"But I have all the homework I have to do right here!" Harry complained.

"Well get some books then. Just remember that cloak of yours, will you?" said Kiba.

"Oh, I see." Harry was back down in a matter of minutes.

"Right I'm afraid we will have to leave this in your hands Hermione and Ino. Naruto has something on his mind, and I'm sure that he will take a little midnight walk and I want to know who he meets. Yes this is all just a hunch, but a hunch should be followed. It will all count on the girls. Naruto will leave a clone in the dorm that will tell him if any of us males follow him. He doesn't want us to know so be careful." Kiba said., and then went back to doing homework as the others agreed and finish their work up quickly.

* * *

As if following Kiba's plan, Naruto entered the common room at 12 o'clock, and stop in front of the Fat Lady's back. He was in a pink kimono with little flowers and petals driven back and forth as they fell to the bottom of the kimono. Naruto brushed down the front of his kimono, and fiddled with the bow of the obi, he sighed, "This will have to do. I look good enough, I think. It doesn't matter. He still is going to hit me, isn't he." Naruto sighed again and then played with the cuff as he took a step out of the common room and down the hallway. The Fat Lady stay open a little longer than it should have, but that went unseen by the nervous Naruto.

It was easy for the two girls to follow Naruto and that why Ino was so worried. It was too easy. Ino had thought at first that Naruto was a poor ninja. He always had bright clothes and was loud enough that ninja in other hidden villages knew where he was, but on the other hand no one took him seriously and for a lot of people it was their end. There was no denying his physical strength, however he also seemed to do just the right thing even if at the time it looked stupid or a mistake. It seemed to Ino that it was all somehow planed, but the most shocking thing that Ino had leaned was that no matter how Naruto may seem he was always on guard. When he was a kid, he would only sleep if he was with the Third Hokage, and now just to show that nothing really changes, he would only sleep in the arms of Shikamaru or drugged. And this is why Ino knew something was up. Naruto hadn't even looked behind him and the only reason he didn't look when he was alone was because he already knew he was being followed. However Ino tried not to let this worry her. She was invisible and Naruto was very nervous.

Naruto was out of the castle and on his way to the forest before too long. He was still playing with his kimono as he entered the forest, and Ino took Hermione to the trees, following Naruto as he walk into a small clearing. Ino knew as soon as she landed on a tree by the clearing that she had to stay there. She knew that even if she just popped her head out to see who Naruto was meeting that she would be caught. She knew this from the bottom of her soul, so she did just that. She stayed hidden, keeping Hermione behind her. She would just have to work out who it was by what was said.

"It's been a long time since you call me last. You better have a good reason, I really missed you." the man said. It was a voice that Ino did not recognise, however she knew that the man was from Konoha.

"I have done something bad, I..." Naruto hesitated.

"What have you done my love. You can tell me anything." the voice was charming and kind.

'Don't tell me that this is some sort of boyfriend! What does that make Shikamaru? Surely Naruto wouldn't cheat!' Ino mind was going wild.

"I-" Naruto sighed "I had an affair."

"What... I … well I always knew that this would happened." the voice said.

"What!"

"Well you were forced to marry me. It was nice that you did try, but I had always been prepared for the day that you found someone you really loved. I understood I would get in the way." the voice said, sounding sadder and sadder with each word.

"Oh, don't be stupid. Your the only one I love fool. It's just... well, I lost my will and way for awhile." Naruto said.

"So, you want me to stay?" the man asked hopefully.

"Of course, idiot. God! Who would have though I would ever be in a situation that I got to call you an idiot. I would of called you one sooner, but I was scared." Naruto said.

"Don't be scared. Tell me what happened, then." said the man

"Aren't you going to hit me?" Naruto said with a little quiver in his voice.

"What? Why would you think I would hit you? Have I ever hit you before?"

"Well, he said that it was only right that the bitch was hit when he did something wrong."

"Naruto, we need to talk, a lot," Ino could feel the killer intent that started flowing out of the man. She had to admit it was hard to keep in control herself.

"Right, we should, but first we should take care of something."

"Of course."

Ino saw black spinning in red, then it was just black, all darkness, and Ino's thoughts were lost.

* * *

the plot thinken or somethink reviwe

also thank to kittyore9 for betaing it,


	7. the ture Naruto?

hello little mugching, i have writen more, look. there was a unuseal bit of sun light in little old england which allow me to see, or more to the point keep me form leaveing my dark hole, sun is evil, it come with heat and stuff, the english are not made for such things we're made for rian and... well rian. anyway read enjoy and review.

CH7

Kiba knew that something was wrong that morning. It wasn't a six sense or a gut feel. No, it was the way Ino and Hermione were lying across a sofa each, sleeping peacefully and Naruto was sitting in a arm chair, legs cross reeding a small book. Harry and Ron had come down with him and made their way to Hermione in an attempt to wake her.

"They'll be out for another hour, so let them rest," said Naruto, without looking up from the book.

"What did you do to them?" demanded Ron.

"Nothing long lasting. O_h and if you want to find out stuff then all right, I couldn't care either way, but do not get them involved, Kiba, you hear me, do not get them involved. They have a lot more important things to be doing without worrying about me." _When Naruto switched to his native tongue, he stood up so as to look Kiba in the eyes.

"_Then how about you tell us what you did last night if you 'couldn't care either way'." _Kiba said with no hint of backing off.

"_I couldn't care less because you will fine out sooner or later, it just a matter of time. In my eyes, it should be a very long time._" said Naruto as he turned and went back up to the dorm.

"What did he say?" asked Harry.

"I think the main point was to let you lot study and stop being so nosy." Kiba muttered.

"What do we do now then?" asked Ron

"Wait for them to wake up and see where we stand."

* * *

They were yet again in their hide out or 'an abandoned classroom', and Ino sat racking her brain. She remembered that she had followed Naruto , but past that her mind was blank and all that remained was blood red. She had tried everything she knew of her

family jutsu on both Hermione and herself, but nothing worked. The Golden Trio had been mostly filled in about who they were and what they were there for. It was the same half-cover story Naruto had told Hermione, so of course she "played along" by saying how obvious it was and how Harry and Ron could miss the tell-tale signs.

It was at this point that Harry decided that he would asked about something that was bugging him and had since the fist time he had see it. He was looking over the Marauder's Map since Naruto and Shikamaru were up and walking about and it wouldn't do to be caught. He look up at the others and asked,"Why does Naruto have 3 last names?"

"Don't be silly." said Hermione. "How could he have three?"

"Well actually, he does. I've seen it on his medical record. However only Naruto Uzumaki is shown, the other two are blacked out." said Sakura.

"Well, there not here. Here, you can read them. I'm not quite sure what they say." said Harry, and passed the map to Hinata who was the closest to him.

She look and began to read, "Naruto Namikaze..." she stopped looking at the map in front of her.

"Come on Hinata. Don't tell me you didn't know his father was the fourth! I thought everybody knew that by now." said Kiba, not really caring. After all, they were interested in Naruto name, but nobody there really thought it would lead anywhere.

"His... his last name-" She sighed for it was, as she had worked out from looking at some of the female teachers, a name by marriage. Naruto had been married, but it wasn't just that. It was also the name that got to her. "his marriage name is Uchiha."

"What! Don't be stupid! Why would he have that name? Besides, he couldn't have got married to one anyway, most of them are dead!" said Sakura, pulling the map from Hinata and looking at it. "The map must be wrong. How could he have gotten _that_ name!"

"He and Sasuke were always together." said Kiba.

"Naruto did take it rather bad when he left." said the bug user.

"Don't be fools! Sasuke is straight." said Sakura.

"He never pay any attention to you, Sakura, or any other of his fangirls, and yet when Naruto stayed over, he always let him sleep cuddled up to him. I think we can all agree that their relationship was more than just friendship."

"How would you know that Hinata?" asked Shino.

"I followed him around a lot when I was younger. I always thought they were going out, but I hoped that it was a phase." She sighed. It seemed that her dreams being ripped from her had took any shyness away with it. "They were always together and Naruto would cling to him when he thought no-one could see them. He was always as clingy as he is with Shikamaru, it's just he's never shown it before."

"Well as much as we can discuss his past, I don't see how it help us now." said Kiba.

"But unfortunately, it does." said Ino. "Remember what I said? All I can remember is red and spinning black."

"You thing it's the Sharingan? You think it's Sasuke he went to meet?" asked Sakura.

"If it was, we can no longer trust Naruto." said Ino.

"Why not?" asked Hermione, worried about the mood change. It's true that she knew nothing about them and their culture, but she had gathered that it was constant war and battle, and she knew that people who weren't trusted were isolated, or worse killed. Either way, she couldn't let that happen to Naruto, she knew that much.

It was Hinata who answered her. "Those who associate with traitors are traitors themselves."

"What do you mean traitor? Surely that's a bit harsh!" said Harry.

"Sasuke left the village to join up with someone rather like this Dark Lord of yours, and in doing so he left Naruto near dead with half his chest missing." said Kiba, the disgust clear as day in his voice.

"That scar on his chest, the one through his heart, that the one?" asked Ron

"Yep." said Sakura."I was there when he came into the hospital. Sasuke ripped his heart out quite literary."

"How did he survive?" exclaimed Hermione.

"You've see his body. How he is living is mostly beyond known science." replied Sakura.

"Anyway, we will have to find out for sure and that will be hard enough. Now that Naruto knows we're on to him. If we clear this all up here, then the village doesn't even need to know about any of this." Ino said, getting up.

"One more thing before we go?" asked Hermione "Why couldn't it be any other Uchiha?"

"Sasuke's brother killed the rest." said Sakura gravely.

Hermione brain started working. What was that story Naruto was writing again?

* * *

In the next week, Naruto went out twice more at night. Both times he went to the forest, but the others couldn't risk being caught, so they remained on the outskirts of the forest trying to find out anything, but found nothing. Naruto came out one time smelling of sex and with a slit lip and the other not.

And things went on as they did, until Friday. The Golden Trio happened to be walking down a corridor with the ninja and laughing merrily. It was at the end of the corridor that Malfoy and several Slytherins appeared around the corner of the stairs leading downward.

"Now what do we have here?" Malfoy asked.

"Leave it Draco." said Naruto.

"Since when have you ever wanted me to leave you alone, Naruto?" smirked Malfoy

"Yea. Half the time you beg for it, even with all of us there." said one of the other Slytherins.

Naruto just tilted his head and stuck his tongue out, without denying. No point in denying it, Naruto thought. Most of the time he did beg for it and being watch was a big turn on.

"I wondered if all the ones you did beged for it Naruto? Well, I'm sure they beg at least." Malfoy smirked.

"Watch yourself Drec. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Naruto snarled suddenly very serious.

"Oh, don't your friends know about your...,what to call them, victims about right?" Malfoy smiled, seeing the panic in Naruto eyes. He would now let Naruto reveal his mistakes. All it needed was a push.

"Naruto wouldn't hurt anyone!" said Hermione angrily.

'Yes! Thank you, Hermione.' thought Malfoy,

Naruto head snap around to Hermione. "Shut up mudblood." he hissed at her, leaving the rest in shock at the hate in his blue eyes. Hate that quickly change to true panic.

Malfoy laughed. " Guess you can't hide who you really are, Naruto."

For what happened next, Harry had to give credit to Malfoy, since he moved faster than Harry had ever see anyone move. However, Harry hadn't and indeed couldn't see Naruto move and this is why Malfoy only just managed to get his wand half out before a bloody slash was cut across his chest with the force to send him crashing into the wall behind him. His body was limp, his wand slowly rolling. It tapped lightly as it hit the first, second and third steps of the stairs.

Harry looked at Naruto's wand in disbelief. First at how fast Naruto was, but then more at the wand like it was unlocking something in his mind. Naruto's eyes caught Harry's. Naruto had draw with his left hand without thinking, but due to that the spell which kept his right sleeve from revealing his wand had done nothing. As he looked into Harry's eyes, he quickly hid his wand back in his pocket as new footsteps came up the stairs. "What _has_ happened here?" A snappish, snarling voice said, looking at the scene.

* * *

review i need them it the only happynuss i get, well that and the ever gorwing pail of yaoi manga i seem to have.:}


	8. the stared of the secon full

hello this was ment to go out some time ago but my internet kept play up and i got annoued so here it is now

When Snape had arrive he immediately took Malfoy to the hospital wing, commanding Naruto to follow him. Naruto merely straightened his cloak and snorted before he walked away with Snape. The Slytherin had left after that, running after their bleeding friend.

"Well, it's not everyday you get to see Naruto lose his temper, how troublesome." said the ever troubled Shikamaru as he turned to look at the rest. They were shocked at the hate present in Naruto's eyes. Hermione, the poor girl, was almost in tears. It was hard not to pity her. After all, she had only tried to help Naruto in the first place and because of that, all of his hate was aimed at her.

"That doesn't excuse what he said." snapped Ron.

"But Naruto is always using that word. It can't be that bad." said Kiba looked at the trio.

"What?" asked Harry.

"It an unfortunate side effect of how he was treated in the magical world." sighed Shikamaru. "Let's go somewhere more private. I knew today was going to be a bad day. There was just something in the clouds."

It was quiet as the group sat looking at Shikamaru. He had taken out a cigarette and lit it, looking back and working through what he had to tell them so that they wouldn't get too much information to guess the full truth.

"Naruto spent a couple of years here. Time runs at a much faster pace here. He and Jiraiya messed up a seal which sent Naruto here. The man who found him was a pure-blood, a death-eater, who tutored Naruto about this world. However, it was far from being unbiased. He told Naruto that muggle-borns were evil things that were looking to try and overthrow the pure-bloods, that they were filthy, that they were sneaky and nasty. They were also slowly taking over without anyone knowing. Lower than even filth: a mudblood. Naruto, who has never be the most intelligent person fell into the spell. After all this man had given him a house, food and treated him as his son. He simply believed that this man couldn't be evil, he must have being telling the truth: that muggle-borns were all evil."

"This man?" asked Hermione looking thoughtful, "It's Lucius Malfoy isn't it? That's why you don't like it when they're together. That's where he and Draco know each other from."

"Yes it was him." Shikamaru said, puffing out another lung full of smoke.

"But then surely he knows better now! He doesn't still think like that does he?" asked Ron. The scene before Snape came was evidence to the contrary, but it was hard to believe.

"No he doesn't, or at least not as such. I would said that, after seeing him today, he still needs to work on it, but overall he doesn't hate muggle-borns any more. This is also the reason he's so keen to make friends with Hermione." said Shikamaru, turning to Hermione. "You have become some sort of simple of muggle-born in Naruto eyes. He planed to do anything to become your friend. Anyway I off to watch some clouds." And with a sigh, which sound a bit like troublesome, Shikamaru left the room.

"Why would Naruto have planed to make friends with me?" questioned Hermione, more to herself than the others. Then she thought of his eyes: full of guilt. Guilt for what, lying to her? "Unless... unless he felt guilty for something he has done, something to a muggle-born, and he's looking for forgiveness or redemption." Starting off unsure, but as the thought formed, she became more confident. "Maybe Malfoy was being more literal when he said victims. Not just banter like the rest was, but real victims, real muggle victims."

"That's why he became so defensive: we were getting too close to something he wanted left unknown." said Ino.

"He must have followed this Malfoy too far into all this before he realized his mistake. Let's hope it's not as bad as it sounds.'"

* * *

Later when Naruto enter the common room, he was still worked up, so he hid away in a corner. Most Gryffindors, like the rest of the school, had already heard of the incident and had enough sanity to know not to get too close to the angry Naruto.

"So?" said the dismissive Shikamaru.

"Week of detention." glared Naruto. "I'm going to bed."

"What about homework?" asked Ino.

"I'm up to date. Besides, it's not like I care." said the blond boy as he made his way to the dorms.

"God, I've never seen him this bad." said Ino, worried.

"I dunno. he can get really work up in Spring." said Shikamaru.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning."said Hermione. "However, there's something I want to talk to you about." Hermione had convinced Harry to teach a DADA class. She was now inviting the students to take part. Though she might just see if Naruto's skill was as good as his theory. If so, then Naruto was at least on the same level as Harry.

Naruto tossed and turned all night for the first time he had slept in his own bed. Though Harry had to say when looking at him that he felt that Naruto hadn't really slept at all. When Harry had arrived, Naruto sat at the Gryffindor table looking at nothing. Naruto's lips seemed to move a bit like he was talking to someone. And then he seen to snap himself together to look somewhat awake, though the bags under his eyes were still fresh. He nodded to Harry and said a good morning. He still had this worked up feel to him, and seemed very unsettled. "I'm gonna get some air. See you later." said Naruto, taking a piece of toast as he got up to leave. Harry had a felling it was because of him. He was the only other person besides Naruto to come down to breakfast and Naruto left as soon as he sat down.

Naruto was not seen all day until dinner when he popped in before leaving for his detention with Snape, but though he was not seen, he was far from forgotten. He was the talk of the school. The talk was of how Malfoy had become his victim and guessing who would be next. It was said that he was a murder hiding in the school from the law. It was also said he was a demon sent to kill everyone. Harry had a feeling Umbridge had a hand in this. It was funny since it had a good side: since the Slytherins were spreading the rumour, the other houses turned them to say that Naruto was a demon sent down to punish the evil, and that's why he attacked Malfoy.

Naruto was late returning from his detention. He slipped into the common room at 11:30 and came to sit with them. They were the only ones really up. Harry, Ron and Kiba still worked hard on home work and Kiba and Akamaru sniffed as soon as he came in. Naruto didn't smell like Naruto: he had somebody else sent smothering his own. Naruto sat down with a hiss of pain.

"Who was it?" asked a bored sounding Shikamaru.

"None of you business." grumbled Naruto.

"Was it _him?" _asked Shikamaru more intently, tension building in the room.

"What it matter to you?" snapped Naruto. "Way to ruin my good mood."

"Tell me Naruto. Now."

"No." Naruto said, standing up to leave.

There small scream as Naruto grasped his neck and his leg gave out beneath him.

"Answer the question: was it _him_?" asked the stony face Shikamaru.

"No, it wasn't for God sakes!" replied the panting Naruto, looking up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sat there looking at him in the eye for a minute or two, before replying, "OK then. As long as it's not _him,_ it's OK." He then went back to his book.

"You're a right bastard sometime you know that?" said Naruto clambering back onto the sofa next to Shikamaru.

"As long as you are protected, that's fine by me." Shikamaru had his back leaning on the arm rest as he rested his book on his knees. Naruto look at him for a bit. He then moved, parting Shikamaru's bent legs, clawing up Shikamaru body, and resting his head under the taller boy's chin. His body was slightly facing the back of the sofa, one arm was hanging of the sofa while the other was bent on Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru had simply lefted his book with a sigh, resting it back on Naruto head. "Must you really snuggle with anyone who hurts you?"

"Force of habit I suppose." replied Naruto's sleepy voice while snuggling deeper.

Shikamaru just sigh "You're so weak."

"I know, but I'm getting better."

"No your not. I don't care who it is you found, but he will be no good for you like the rest."

"No, this one real good, he so nice." yawned Naruto.

"That's what you said about Sasuke and look what happened there." said Shikamaru. "Come on, your tired. Let's get you to bed."

"Fank wou Shikamaru-koi."* said Naruto as he was lifted up into Shikamaru's arms, raping his own around Shikamaru neck. And so the two disappeared up the stairs to the dorm.

"That reminded me of something." said Ino. "Naruto said something in the forest to the person he met there. It was something that made me mad, something about how he thought he would be hit for something."

"So the man was going to hit him. I suppose Shikamaru's right: he always picks the bad ones." said Kiba.

"No," said Ino, "the man was just as angry as me, so maybe if it he's Sasuke, he not that bad."

"After all he's done? He left him for dead in a pool of his own blood! Damn him if he is with him! Then he's a bigger idiot then I thought!" snapped Kiba.

The trio of wizard sat there feeling uncomfortable. This was talk of the past: a dark and bloody past.

* * *

As the week went on, Naruto's restlessness didn't leave. He was always moving, enough to get told off in potions. He would come in late after his detention ended until Wednesday in which he came back at 8 and was as restless as normal.

Shikamaru walked over to Naruto as he curled up on a sofa. He put a hand upon Naruto head. "Your burning up you know." said Shikamaru. "I thought this happened once a year?"

"Kyu thinks it's to do with the human DNA. It mucked it up somehow, instead of me getting it once for two week a year, I get it twice for one week: one at the beginning and one at the end of the season."

"I see. It's not going to effect us, right?"

"Nah. My relieve is working tonight. He'll be free tomorrow and after that, it will be all but over."

"Just be careful. Remember what happen last time. Your body is not as strong as it looks. Come on, I'll get you some sleeping pills for tonight." Shikamaru said as he helped Naruto up and guided him to the boy dorms.

* * *

thank you all for readind and do reviwe


	9. darkness rises

well here a chapter it a bit short but the real chapter sort of move the story on quite far and i would have miss the chance to put some stuff the what was going to be chapter 9 will now be chapter 11 or 12 it a good chapter too.

right moving on beta reader as once again died (i persume) so i'm looking for new one, this as gone thought spell cheker and you will see the need of such a thing as a beta reader.

Right hopfuly this it now beta and read perfectly.

* * *

Ch 9

Naruto had managed to sneak off, though he wasn't unnoticed by the group. That's why we find Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Choji sitting in a classroom and the golden trio quickly setting up an extendible ear into the infirmary.

The first word drifted through. "... You put me in hospital for over a week, now you flipping slit my stomach open for god sake!" snapped Draco.

"Can't believe you're still mad. You put me in bed many a time," said Naruto.

"That's hardly my fault. You were the one you bought the whip in the first place." replied Draco.

"Well you should learn to shut your mouth then, not like that's why I'm here," said Naruto. "Look Dracey you need to think of you future. Which side is best for you, which one do you really believe more?"

"You want me to become a goody little two shoe and become bum buddy with Harry and Dumbledore." snarled Draco. "I think not."

"You don't have to be friends with anyone Drac, just be on the right side. Do you real think the Dark Lord has much of a chance against the Leaf?"

"Oh no, otherwise they will send some more children. Really, why should I fear someone like that?"

"The very fact that we don't see the Dark Lord as a big enough threat to send anyone over 20 should tell you all you need to know Draco,"

"The Dark Lord is the single most powerful wizard, now that Dumbledore is passed it. Do you really think you can defeat him, Naruto?"

"With ease. He is nothing. He is slow and weak, even with my body falling apart as it is. Even on my death bed itself, I wouldn't even break a sweat against the so called 'all powerful tom riddle'." said Naruto charmingly. "I have four 6 year old academy students which would prove more of a challenge."

"Are you really being serious?"

"We are a war-like people. Do you really think anyone from a peaceful place like England could beat one of us without help from lady luck?" asked Naruto. "Think about it, Draco. Your opinion does not really sit with the Dark Lord. You're not a death-eater and you don't really have anything against mud-bloods. It would suit you better being on the good side, just think about it, OK?" the sound of footsteps signalled the end to the conversion.

"Well, he's being free with the misinformation I see," said Ino.

"I'd say it's nothing new to Draco anyway. I think he would already know from spending time with Naruto from before," replied Kiba.

"And trying to bring Draco to our side isn't a bad thing," said Choji.

"Malfoy is scum. He's hardly going to join us and, if he does, it will be only for himself anyway," said Ron

"No you didn't listen, did you," said Hermione, "I think there's a good chance that he may join us not necessarily be friendly, but join us because it what he wants to do."

* * *

Naruto took the breath from most of the hall as he walked in the next morning. He had chosen a very unusual school uniform, at least for a boy. His jumper v neck was low, his skirt was short, his socks long, and had wrapped his arms around one of Shika, while playfully kicking one foot up, making his pigtails flow out behind him like gold streams. He made a bee line for Hinata and so did most of the other female shinobi, who all huddled around him, talking loudly and laughing about thing the rest of the male students could only guess.

"Watch him," were the words which spooked Kiba out of his musings. He was wondering where Naruto got his energy from, he had been looking half dead for weeks but today he was overlyjoyfulyexsighable, a word which Kiba had long ago made up to describe Naruto. The voice was Shika's, who had sat down to his left.

"He looks happy," said Kiba.

"His emotions are not that stable. What goes up must come down and the higher it goes, the harder it'll fall," said Shika.

"What do you mean? I don't think I have ever seen him down, so to speak. Angry, tired, hell even quite, but sad?" replied Kiba. He knew enough about Shika to know that he didn't say things without meaning, however finding the meaning may take some time.

"Naruto is good at hiding. Well, he was, but he's falling apart. Watch, we will soon have one of Naruto's little accidents. You will find out what going on and I won't be able to stop him. I have failed every time so far and in the state he will be in he will tell you everything and anything,"

No one really seemed to question the fact that Naruto wore the girl uniform. The day when on and the emotion change came quick, at about 6:30, and it was hidden well. In fact, if Kiba was not doing as he was told to, he felt he wouldn't have noted the different between the real and the fake smile on Naruto. And then, at 8, Naruto slipped out quietly. Kiba let him go, sending out a quiet message for the other shinobi to gather. Maybe they could find out was what going on now.

"Harry, get the map and tell me where Naruto is going," he said, standing and looking at Shika, who was sitting on the window seat while looking out at the sky.

"He's already in a tower on the other side of the castle. I don't know how he got there so fast though," replied Harry bent over the map. And so Kiba send out the message to meet them at the tower on the correct floor and set off with the other Gryffindor shinobi and the golden trio.

Kiba pushed the door open to see an almost completely black room, broken only by two blue dots, which were Naruto eyes and were down low on the opposite wall.

"I didn't think it would be you to be honest," said a harsh voice.

"Light if you would someone," said Kiba stepping forward and feeling the slick liquid under his feet.

The light came on as the knife dropped from Naruto's hand on to the bloody, red flood.

* * *

and there you go once again i'm looking for long lasting beta readers so if you feel luky and very undieing... please.


End file.
